


Who is this person

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-31
Updated: 2001-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser's thoughts the morning after.





	Who is this person

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Who is this person

## Who is this person

by Andrea

Disclaimer: I dont own them, I will put them back hopefully unharmed. 

Author's Notes: thanks to Lisa, she always makes me.

Story Notes: 

This story is a sequel to: Sorry 

* * *

I will wake up soon, I know it. 

I will wake up and Ray will tell me that I fell asleep on his couch. He will say some thing like "pitter patter lets get at 'er.' and will give me coffee with smarties in it. 

This is a bad dream..........correction, this is a crule nightmare. I open my eyes... I am still chained to Ray's bed. I can still taste the vomit on the gag Ray had given me. I can feel the dried blood on the handcuffs above my head. 

Ray is my friend. How could this happen? I told him no didnt I? Maybe he didnt understand me. Maybe he thought I meant no dont stop. Maybe he thought I liked this kind of stuff. I did let Victoria treat me badly, maybe he thought I was into that kind of behaivor. 

How could I let this happen? 

I could have stopped this, I should have known about the handcuffs. 

I am stronger than he is, a split second sooner and I would not be handcuffed to this bed right now. 

I know I am crying I can feel the tears on my cheaks. The welts on my back still sting from where he beat me with the cable. 

I hear him comming. He slappes me in the face saying something about it didnt hurt that much. I tell him through the gag "I said no". He hits me on my ass and says, "I dont care". 

This cant be Ray. Not the Ray that I know. The Ray that I know would never do something like this. 
    
    
    I catch a glimps of my reflection in the window. This person is not me.......bruised, gaged,
    crying, cut open.......who is this person? 

* * *

End Who is this person by Andrea:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
